The present disclosure relates to an image processing system including an image processing apparatus and an information processing apparatus, and to an image processing method executed in the image processing system.
An image processing apparatus such as a multifunction peripheral is configured to execute various jobs such as a print job and a transmission job, wherein in the print job, a print process is executed with respect to print data transmitted from a communication apparatus, and in the transmission job, the read image data is transmitted to an external apparatus. Meanwhile, an error may occur in a job while the job is executed in the image processing apparatus. In that case, the user solves the cause of the error at the site where the image processing apparatus is installed, and re-executes the job. It is noted that there is known a related technology in which, when an error occurs in the image processing apparatus, an information processing apparatus such as a mobile terminal is notified of the occurrence of the error and the error handling method.